lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/January 09, 2006 (Orchestra Special)
Lewisg is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- [Opening Lost theme] Kris White: Welcome to a special edition of the Lost Official Podcast. The following is a sound tour of the scoring stage with composer Michael Giacchino as he introduces us to the musicians and their instruments that make up the sound of LOST. Remember, you can find lost on ABC, on Wednesdays from 9 o'clock to 10 o'clock. Michael Giacchino: We're on, alright here we are. We are inside the recording studio here inside old Henry Studios in Burbank, and im going to take you into the main recording room here and we are going to talk to this gentlemen over here. Im going to steal this guy, this is Jim Sitterly , and he is one of our violinists. You can say hello. Jim Sitterly: Hi! Michael Giacchino: This is gonna be broadcast to the universe for the ages. You know? Hundreds of years from now martians will be listening. Jim Sitterly: What kind of cool tape recorder is that? Kris White: Laughing Thats a DAT player. Jim Sitterly: Oh thats a DAT player.. What does DAT do? from Kris White Michael Giacchino: I wanna talk about some of the sounds. I wanna make some of the strange sounds that we make week to week, y'know? Jim Sitterly: Well, Michael's famous for the old.. Sitterly plays a very fast repetitive piece on his violin Jim Sitterly: And, he also does quite abit of.. Sitterly plays a slow unhappy piece on his violin Jim Sitterly: And, theres also the.. Sitterly plays a slow tense piece on his violin Jim Sitterly: Just lots of these! Without the mute! Sitterly continues the tense piece on his violin Jim Sitterly: Just lots of those! Michael Giacchino: It's funny when you hear it like this with just one violinist it sounds like some guys in the barn playing something right before the ho-down! Jim Sitterly: There's none of this! Sitterly plays a Wild West type piece on his violin Jim Sitterly: There's none of that! Kris White: That is the sound of Lost. Michael Giacchino: Yes, what about the 'behind the bridge'? Can you give me any of that? Jim Sitterly: Ah we do alot of these, these are very important. Sitterly plays a scratching sound on his violin Kris White: And what are you doing there? Jim Sitterly: Well this is the old 'behind the bridge' special effect. For.. Frightening scenes. Sitterly plays sounds of scratching on his violin Jim Sitterly: And, theres never anything like this. Sitterly plays a fast happy piece on his violin Jim Sitterly: There's nothing like that! You know what I mean? There's nothing more WORD in background Michael Giacchino: That's crazy isn't it.. So, thats a violin. .. You wouldn't even remember any themes from the show do you? Jim Sitterly: Um.. Sure! Michael Giacchino: He goes "Yeah let me look one up!" Laughing Jim Sitterly: Oh here's one, this is a very famous Michael theme! a short part of "Run Like, Um.. Hell" from the Lost Season 1 Sound Track Michael Giacchino: Laughing Great.. Jim Sitterly: This is the theme, there's always the.. a short piece on violin Jim Sitterly: ..What is the one that.. Michael Giacchino: out tune That one? a short part of "Charlie's Temptation" from the Lost Season 2 Sound Track Jim Sitterly: There's always that. Michael Giacchino: See he doesn't remember it! They come in here and sit down and the moment they're out they're gone.. Laughing Oh this? Oh Jesus, this is worth more than my house! I don't wanna hold this thing. Jim Sitterly: I was pretty much right.. Michael Giacchino: You weren't right, it's not in there this week. Jim Sitterly: Oh it isn't? But how, how.. Michael Giacchino: Well it's in one little bit but it's kind of a variation of it. Jim Sitterly: Can I say whats really amazing about this show, the music, Michael has recurring themes and he writes the music, all the music in every episode is related. So in other words there is never a cue that we play that doesn't seem to be reminicsent or reflective of another cue, and that for me makes the difference between an OK composer and a great composer. Kris White: How long have you been working with him? Jim Sitterly: Oh about.. Two or three days.. Laughing No no I was on the first one! Yeah Michael Giacchino: We were actually in LA which was about '97.. '98.. Something like that. Jim Sitterly: So we go way back, and everybody knew he was a major talent from the first minute we played his music. Michael Giacchino: Was that the 30 Dollar comment or the 40? Jim Sitterly: That was the 40. And you can't really write this unless your a genius! a quick repetitive rhythm on his violin Jim Sitterly: You've got to be a real genius. Michael Giacchino: Or you've just got to find a violin and pick it up. Jim Sitterly: And this takes real courage. scratching on his violin Jim Sitterly: Now thats courage. playing scratching noise on his violin Jim Sitterly: There's never anything like.. slow badly played rhythm on his violin Michael Giacchino: When im in the room they call it courage, when im in the booth over there and I can't hear them they call it stupidity. Jim Sitterly: Laughing Michael Giacchino: It really depends where your standing at the time. Kris White: Well, thank you for showing us your sounds. Jim Sitterly: And y'know what's amazing? Laughing Speaking of which, you know what's really amazing? Seriously. I don't know if this is the truth. Michael makes everybody feel like we are responsible for our part and the whole show. Michael Giacchino: When they screw up, they are responsible! Jim Sitterly: No but really, there is a sense of pride in this team. So when we won the Emmy, we won the Emmy, and he made us feel like we made it, and im sure that now that we got the Golden Globe, when we get the golden globe, we will get the Golden Globe, not just him. Not just the actors, not just the producers. It's really, this is, this is really nirvana in the music business, and he is responsible for it. Kris White: And just one more time because I need to hear that, what is your name? Jim Sitterly: Oh, er, should I tell him? It's Jim Sitterly. Laughing Jim Sitterly: I'm new here! Kris White: It's for our podcast. Jim Sitterly: Oh, what's that? Laughing Kris White: It's er.. It's an audio.. It's an audio thing that can be downloaded. So your fans can learn more about you guys and deepen their experience and connection to the show. Jim Sitterly: Oh! Well welcome to the show! It's great, people love this show. Michael Giacchino: Are we going to check out a couple of other instruments? Kris White: Yes, walk us around. Michael Giacchino:'Alright, thats alright man... with instruments in background 'Michael Giacchino: ..These are the bassists, so we are gonna get some strange sounds, well, it's easy to get strange sounds out of this one because it just comes natural to him, hes much more of a legit player so he has to work at it more. Laughing Michael Giacchino: Oh yeah sure, we are doing a podcast that is going to be sent out to everybody, and we're just getting different sounds and different stuff, do you want to introduce yourself and talk about you? music Category: Official Podcasts